The Hero of Time
by 904QuarterlyFanFictionParty
Summary: Please read my profile for information on why any of my uploaded content may seem strange to you!


In a kingdom called Hyrule there was a boy named Link and he was short but was the hero of time to. One day Zelda came to Link and said that eight magic instruments were stoln. The princess asked Link to go where the instruments are which was scattered in the times. Link new he had to go so he finished his lon lon milk fast and ran.

Many suplies were gathered by Link and weapons. He gave goodbyes to friends and waved goodbye before going to the temple of times. With the song of time from his ocarina Link got through the door of time and again obtained the master sord again. The world spun and spun and spun and Link went through the times to began his journey.

The ravine where Link arrived was surrounded by tall tall mountains. In front of him and high up stood a yellow man in glasses. He was a bad man Link new because he could feel it. "RELCOME TO KUMGANGSAN MOUNTAIN HEROO. I AM KIM JONG-IL AND THIS WHERE YOU DIEE!" The echo was loud and rang in Link's ears. "YOUR DEFEAT IS INEVITABRE!" the man shouted as he rised a triangle above his head and struck it. The tiny instrument sound carried far. Link herd the sounds of water. "What is that?!" Link yelled. Kim Jong-il struck triangle two more times and water sounds grew. SUDDENLY A LARGE FLOOD FLOODED THE RAVINE! Link quickly got his grapple hook and shot it up. He zipped from ground to air and then was on ledge with bad man. Link shot his hook again but this time aimed at enemy yelling "I will stop you!" and the hook went through Kim Jong-il's face and he dyed. Link picked up triangle and began to play his ocarina to travel through the times again.

Link landed in a dessert and ran fast to where next instrument was. Link slowed as he felt evil presents rise. "Come out evil!" Link yelled and a boom of laughter came from dunes. A man in a dress and turban with huge beard came from behind the dunes. In his hand was a ukulele. "Give back instrument!" Link yelled louder. The man laughed and yelled, "NEVER! I AM OSAMA BIN LADEN AND I WILL USE THIS WEAPON TO BEAT YOU!" Osama began to play musics and sands stirred. "YOU WILL FACE MY SAND STORMS NOW!" Osama yelled and laughed. Link ran fast and faster but could not make it to enemy. He had to use his sheild to power through the sand storms. After long struggle Link reached Osama and punched him hard. "OW!" Osama cried and fell to ground. Link picked up instrument and said "I have defeat you villain." and used his ocarina to leave.

Link next came to some more mountains. It was high and cold and there was snow on all the grounds. Link thought the lands was very pretty but was soon disturbed by a voice. "VELCOME TO ZEE ALPS MY BOY." the voice said. Link whirled to see a tall man in a uniform with small mustash. "YOU'VE COME FOR MEINE INSTRUMENT NO DOUBT." he said "I AM HERR HITLER AND I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE." Hitler raised his arms high and from the ground he summoned ZOMBIS! "MEINE NAZI ZOMBIS VILL KILL YOU BOY!" Hitler yelled and sent his zombis to eat Link. Link yelled "Not today!" and pulled out a bomb and lit it and then threw the bomb at the nazi zombis. The zombis EXPLODED and ARMS and LEGS and HEADS went across the sky. Hitler screamed in fury rage and said "NO MATTER IF YOU DEFEAT MEINE ZOMBIS I VILL BURY YOU IN ZEE SNOW!" Hitler rised a flute to his mustash and began to play and the mountain shook and the birds and animals all flew away. An avalanche came fast and Link got on his sheild and rode down the snow down the mountain. Link looked over and saw Hitler was near riding on a nazi zombi. "YOU VON'T ESCAPE BOY!" Hitler yelled and came quickly to catch Link. Link jumped long and back flipped in air to land on nazi zombie with Hitler and fight him. The man was strong and fought Link for long time. Finally Link was able to take away the flute and knock Hitler into snow. The avalanch stopped and Link went back to his sheild. And Link was on his way to his next enemy.

The first thing Link herd when he entered the alley was a woman screams. A man in dark cloak and hat as dark as the night around was attacking the woman. "Get out from her!" Link screamed at the man and ran to fight him. Link drew his sord and attacked the man but he blocked with a cane sord too and smiled. "YOU MUST BE THE CHAP EVERYONES TALKING ABOUT." the evil man said. "Run away far!" Link yelled to the girl and she ran far so far Link could not see her any more. Link and the man fought with their sords in the dark night. Link finally nocked the sord from him and then he got out a small harp but Link yelled "No!" and cut off man's hand so he droped the harp on the ground. The dark man ran away and Link got the harp to leave.

Link's journey next took him to a place the people called Rusha. He asked all people he met and some were nice and some were mean and the town was very quiet but no one new of next missing instrument. On a clif near water Link found the next boss. The view over the water and the tress were beutiful but Link had to focus on the boss so he did. "I AM IVAN AND I WILL-" but before the man could talk more Link threw a boomerang at him and knocked him off clif. Luckly he dropped the tamborine he was holding and Link got it and left.

Link came to big castle and outside was horrified because their were BODIES EVERYWHERE and they were all on SPIKES AND EMPAILED! "This is gross." Link thought but he kept going because he knew he was hero and must save everyone. It was very dark and Link could here beutiful musics from somewhere and then suddenly there was some lights and Link was happy he could see better now. The lights got brighter and brighter and Link new now they were not lights BUT THEY WERE FIRE! Link ran fast to try and get away but the fire came fast to him. Link tried to run down hallway but more fire came and the music got louder and it got really really hot. "I have to get out of fire!" Link yelled and ran to open door. Once inside the door SLAMMED SHUT and Link was TRAPT. The musics were in this room and on a throne was a man who Link new was evil. "VELCOME MORTAL. MY NAME IS VLAD BUT YOU MAY CALL ME DRACULA." the man with the violin said. He played more and the music was sweet but it made fire which hurt Link and made him mad. "Stop making fires villain!" Link yelled. "COME AND STOP ME THEN!" Dracula yelled and then turned into a bat and flew out a window. Link used his grapple hook and followed him outside. Link came to dark woods and new villain was there but could not find him because it was so dark. Suddenly LINK WAS ATTACK FROM BEHIND! Link struggled and stabbed with his sord and killed the man but it was no man. "A big dog?" Link thought. "BLEH! I HAVE LURED YOU INTO TRAPT MORTAL! BLEH!" the Dracula came from behind and tree and started playing violin again and set all the trees and the leaves and the ground on fires. "NO!" Link yelled and jumped to fight him. The Dracula was strong and fast and dodge Links attacks fast. "GIVE UP YOU CANNOT WIN!" yelled Dracula. "No! Link said "Because I am hero and I have faith I will win!" When all hopes were all lost the triforce symbol on Link's hand began glowing bright and it shot out a white light so bright it hurt Link's eyes but he could hear the Dracula screams and when light faded there was just dusts on the ground. Link gathered the violin and played his ocarina to leave.

The river near forrests that Link stood near now reminded him of his home Hyrule and he wondered how his friends and Zelda were. "BAROOOOOM" was the sound Link herd from somewhere close. "BAROOOOM" the sound came again and Link could see the clouds stirring and then BIG TORNADOS STARTED TO COME DOWN! Across the river was a man blowing a horn and again it went "BAROOOOM". The tornados began swirl every wheres and came for Link like they had minds. "I AM GAINGES KAHN! WELCOME TO DIE!" next villain shoted across river. There were more tornados in the waters of river so Link could not cross so he got out his bow and arrows and shot at Kahn but the cyclones kept shotting them off in different places. Link had to time his arrows just right and shot it in the cyclone so when it came back out it came out to Kahn and hit him in chest. Kahn dropped horn and tornadoes all went away. Link went over to him and took away horn. "Farwell enemy." Link said before leave.

On next stop Link was very excited because he new this was the last boss and then he could go home to friends. Link came to a large field with many tents and saw two large men who looked similar and mean. Each man had a drum. "I AM ATILLA" said one man. "AND I AM BLEDA" the other man said. "WE ARE BROTHER HUNS AND YOU ARE TRESPASSED ON OUR EMPIRE." they both said together. When they started playing their drums the ground shaked and SPLIT OPEN! "Earthquakes!?" Link thought and jumped far as the ground opened. Link had to hop from ground to ground as more and more disappered. Link finally got to the men but could not stop them because if he attacks one brother the other can attack back. Link got idea and stood in front of Bleda while taunting Atilla and when Atilla attacked Link moved fast and one brother hit other and got mad. "WHY YOU HIT ME BROTHER?!" Bleda yelled. "YOU ARE STUPID AND IN MY WAY!" yelled Atilla. The two brothers started to fight and did not know they dropped there drums. Link picked them up and began to play musics and opened the ground so both brothers fell into earth forever. "That was last boss now I can go home." Link said to himself. And so he did.

When Link came to temple of times he herd screams everywhere. He went out and found HYRULE WAS UNDER ATTACK! All friends and Zelda had been kidnapped and in Hyrule castle. Link got on his horse Epona and rode her fast to Hyrule castle. Inside Link found NAZI ZOMBIS! "It can not be!" Link said and ran fast to find friends fighting nazi zombis hole way. In the main hall Link saw them all tied and in the middle was mustash man Hitler only he was very different. "How are you alive villain?!" Link yelled "I beet you in snow and left!" His voice was changed and sounded like robot and Hitler said "I HAVE BEEN UPGRADED. I AM MECHA HITLER COME TO EXTERMINATE YOU." Link looked behind and could see someone hiding behind Mecha Hitler. "Who are you?!" Link yelled "Why do all this things?!" From behind Mecha Hitler stepped a man in all green and Link new the man as TINGLE. "HELLO LINK." Tingle said "YES I STOLE INSTRUMENTS AND I AM FINAL BOSS." "But why?! Why would you do this things Tingle?!" and Tingle ansered "BECAUSE YOU WIN ALL MY GAMES AND TAKE MY RUPEES! I CAN NOT ALLOW! Tingle yelled louder "I LOVE RUPEEEEEES!" And he waved his hand and sent Mecha Hitler to Link. He was super fast and strong and shot fire from his robot mouth. One hand had a machine gun on it and he fired it at Link but Link used sheild to defend. Link finally decided to use his GREAT SPIN ATTACK and whirled fast and faster and sliced Mecha Hitler into pieces on ground. Tingle cried out and ran away but Link caught and punched him and Tingle passed out.

Every one was set free and they took away all Tingles rupees as punishment and locked him in dungeon for all the days. Hyrule was finally at peace this night and Link could relax some when Zelda came to him and said "Link come to my quarters for your reward." Link was excited and followed Zelda to her room and thought it was a beutiful room with great big windows and she was beutiful too. "What do you want to do first hero?" Zelda giggled but then was startled because she herd strange sounds like growls. Zelda turned and screamed and Link was a werewolf.

**THE END?**


End file.
